pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Poképark 3: Wonders Return
This is a work of progress still A new adventure awaits... -Boxart Poképark 3: Wonders Return is a Game that's the third installment in the Poképark Series. The Game is thought to be released on the Wii U and Nintendo Switch. Plot Story Intro Pikachu and Piplup are hanging out together in the Poképark from the sequel, they notice a group of Pokémon looking at what appears to be a portal, by coming back with Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig, they all go into the portal to notice it being completely empty. Confused, Pikachu and his friends went back to the Poképark and told everyone that the portal was safe, before a silhouette in the sky fully activates the portal, and everyone near the portal were sucked into it. Part 1 (Garden Area) Pikachu wakes up on mysterious floating island before being found by Diancie and Genesect. He tells Pikachu that the portal that sucked all the pokémon including his friends was actually a dark device used by the same silhouette who activated it, along with showing Pikachu a strange Vortex in the sky that could swallow up all Poképarks in existence. Pikachu opens a gate to the first Area where he must collect 7 Friendship Stars to fully unlock the Gate to the Negativity Realm. Diancie who reveals to not remember anything about her past decides to accompany Pikachu as they headed to the Garden Area to find the first Friendship Star. By befriending Goomy and Sliggoo at the Garden Area, Pikachu and Diancie head to the Garden Balcony to meet Goodra, who is a little upset because of most of the Garden Area were being eaten by small Caterpies, Weedles, and other Bug Types. By defeating the small horde of Bug Types, this gets the attention of Florges, the leader of the Bug Pokémon, who plans on destroying most of the Garden Area to keep the Friendship Star sealed. Pikachu and Diancie head up to the Bug Tower to confront Florges, and put and end to her plans. After defeating Florges, the Garden Area becomes restored from a little while, and the Realm to the Friendship Star is now opened for Pikachu and Diancie to get the Star. Interlude In a cutscene in the Negativitiy Realm, the Mysterious figure reveals to be Zygarde (100% Forme) and Florges from before is working for him, along with a few others that weren't seen including Pangoro, Malamar, and Mimikyu. Snivy awakens in a room at Zygarde's Castle, with Gothorita finding her, with a plan to escape the Castle. By finding Scraggy, Trubbish, and Patrat, Gothorita decides to stay behind and find out where the other Pokémon were, before being caught and hypnotized by Malamar. Shocked because of what happened to Gothorita, Snivy and Trubbish decide to find a way out of the castle, before both being nearly cornered by Zygarde's goons along with Malamar, who brainwashes Trubbish (Along with Patrat and Scraggy). Instead of hypnotizing Snivy, Malamar puts Snivy in a deep sleep (And the cutscene ends). Part 2 (Ruins Area) By finding Snivy in one of the Floating Islands Pikachu was on before, a Klefki tells Genesect about finding a sleeping Snivy on one of the Floating Islands, Pikachu, Genesect and Diancie follow Klefki to the Floating Island, by getting there, Pikachu notices realizes that the Snivy is actually the same Snivy he befriended before, Snivy manages to wake from the sleep and notices Pikachu. By telling Genesect about how they are friends before, Genesect seems surprised and gives Pikachu the location to the next Gate to find the next Star. Snivy accompanies Pikachu on his journey and they both (along with Diancie) headed to the next Area. Before heading to the next area however, Goodra arrives and tells them about the new Attraction in the Garden Area and that they should try it, by playing once Goodra's Garden Protector, Chespin comes by and asks to become friends, by becoming friends, Chespin decides to be one of your Partners and is able to destroy obstacles with his Rollout. Pikachu, Snivy, Diancie, and Chespin head to the Ruins Area where by using Chespin's Rollout at the door, the door crumbles apart where you can now traverse to the main area. Aegislash greets you, where he says you have come for the Friendship Star, and says in order to get it you must defeat him in the Battle Temple, by completing the Attraction Aegislash's Temple Topple, Aegislash starts seeing Pikachu (And Snivy) as heroes from a Prophecy where four friends will join together to defeat a Dark Force stronger than them. Pikachu (And Friends) befriend Drifloon at the Berry Keep in order to float across a ravine in the Battle Temple. Pikachu fights off Mudbray, Crabominable, and (unexpectedly) Pangoro who is one of Zygarde's goons. Pikachu (And Pals) finally reach the Top of the Battle Temple where they face off against Aegislash in order to get the Friendship Star, winning victoriously, Aegislash sees Pikachu (And Snivy) as the true Heroes and tells them that there are others to be found, before giving them, the second Friendship Star. Interlude In a cutscene taking place in Zygarde's Castle, Zygarde admits to have been looking for someone, before being confronted by Malamar and Mimikyu. Mimikyu says that she has been lonely before and that no one would be with her before meeting Zygarde and everything changed to that very day. Malamar on the other hand tells Zygarde about Pangoro's run-in with Pikachu (And Friends), Malamar also says that he would like to encounter them at the next area in order to fight them, before leaving the room. In another cutscene taking place in Zygarde's Castle (only to take place in a different room), Oshawott awakens in what appears to be an empty room in one of the halls, Oshawott is later found by Gothita and tells him about a scary beast roaming the halls, hypnotizing anyone it sees. Gothita brings Oshawott to a group of nearby Pokémon in hiding (Deerling, Minccino, Pansear, Pansage, Panpour, and Meloetta), Meloetta tells to the group that she was in the castle looking for lost Pokémon to find and bring to the Poképark so Zygarde couldn't find them. Meloetta tells the group to find an exit while she goes to find other Pokémon, Oshawott (and pals) unfortunately get stuck in a dead end and are found by Malamar and Mimikyu, who reveal to have brainwashed Meloetta so easily. Malamar hypnotizes Minccino and Deerling before hypnotizing Pansage, Panpour and Pansear. Gothita decides to betray Oshawott and joins forces with Malamar and Mimikyu, who order her (along with the other brainwashed Pokémon) to trap Oshawott in a small space long enough for Malamar to brainwash him (Which he does). Part 3 (Pixel Area) Pikachu and Snivy (And Diancie) return to Genesect with the Second Friendship Star, with Genesect telling them that he was in fact, actually one of the 2 Keepers of the Gate to the Negativity Realm along with Meloetta, Genesect was told by Meloetta before that she would head to the Realm alone to search for the Lost Pokémon (as a result on her quest, she was brainwashed by Malamar), but she didn't return ever since. Pikachu uses the second Star to open the third Gate, to now find, the third Friendship Star. Pikachu and Pals head to the Pixel Area and befriend Popplio, in order to find a Dedenne on top of a flag pole. By finding Dedenne for Sylveon, Sylveon offers to open the Pixegate so Pikachu (and friends) can progress further to get the Star. Pikachu and Pals head to the Fairy Kingdom beyond the Pixegate to find the third Star, where they encounter Clefable, who tells them about a secret prophecy Arceus had since the creation of Poképarks (Similar with Aegislash), it was stated that every Leader of each Area held a piece of the prophecy, and that putting them together would create the prophecy entirely. By obtaining Goodra's and Aegislash's pieces of the prophecy, it would be complete later in the story. Clefable shows Pikachu and Pals the way to the Star which consists of tests to determine Pikachu, there are three Tests with different puzzles, with each of them having a reward in completion, the first reward is 50 berries. During the second trial however, Malamar ambushes Pikachu (and pals) with a brainwashed Tepig and leaves them with Tepig to fight. By defeating Tepig, he is brought back to his senses, and joins Pikachu on his adventure. The third and final test is defeating the guardian of the Star, Alolan Ninetales, Pikachu and friends manage to defeat her in the tests and obtain the Third Star. Interlude A cutscene in Zygarde's Castle shows Zygarde talking with Florges about the "Bug Invasion Failure" which Florges only replies that she will chase them again, and asks Zygarde to give her a second chance in defeating the heroes, Zygarde however says that he already has "Someone" else after them. Florges then leaves the room. Part 4 (Flaming Area) Pikachu and Pals arrive back at the HubPark and tell Genesect that they have the Third Star, Tepig also introduces himself to Genesect. Diancie tells Genesect about a prophecy Arceus created before (That Clefable told them back at Fairy Castle), realizing that Pikachu and his friends could be three of those "four friends", and one more still remains, Pikachu opens the next Gate to the Flaming Area to find the next Star. Pikachu and Pals arrive at said Flaming Area to find the next Friendship Star, only to find the main entrance has been blocked by stone, Chespin cannot break it. So Pikachu (And friends) decide to find another way to the Zone, which they do. Pikachu and Pals head to Delphox to retrieve the star and the Piece of the prophecy, only for Delphox to say that the Star was stolen by a rogue Pokémon. By rescuing Braixen from an angered Rhyperior, Braixen offers to help Pikachu and friends by showing them a secret shortcut where the Pokémon that took the Star was seen. The Pokémon runs away, but Pikachu and his friends chase after it before getting it cornered at a wall, the Pokémon reveals himself as one of Zygarde's new henchmen, Oshawott (and Meloetta, which were brainwashed). Pikachu and pals defeat Oshawott, but he yields and tells Meloetta to fight them. Pikachu manages to defeat Meloetta, Oshawott decides to give Pikachu the Star, before he and Meloetta run off and Pikachu gets the Star. Interlude Zygarde orders Malamar to get the heroes, with Malamar agreeing to take them down, Pangoro secretly tags along with Malamar. Zygarde also welcomes a brainwashed Oshawott and Meloetta to the castle, with Oshawott deciding to leave the room and head of for his own "reasons". Part 5 (Winter Area) Back at HubPark, Pikachu and friends tell Genesect that they have the fourth Friendship Star, with also telling him the unlucky fate for Meloetta (along with Oshawott), which makes Genesect feel sorry for her. Genesect tries ridding his negativity by telling the heroes that the next Gate lies near, but only to find it was frozen shut. By going back to the Flaming Area to tell Delphox about the problem, she asks Tepig to play her new Attraction, Delphox's Flame Race, after finishing it, Fennekin (who was in the race) becomes one of your new partners and she melts the ice that was preventing the Gate from opening, where now Pikachu and Pals can get to the next Area. They arrive at the Winter Area, where they talk to the Boss of the Winter Area, Primarina, who is the mother of Popplio, revealing Popplio is in fact, the prince of the Winter Area. Popplio gladly leads Pikachu and friends through the Winter Area, until they reach the Ice Cave, where it is shown as a dark maze, and that no one goes in. By finding a Lampent back at the Winter Area Hub, she lights up the way for them and continues with them on their journey. Pikachu and pals find their way out of the Ice Cave Maze, where they encounter Malamar, Pangoro then appears and surprises Malamar, who was about to fight Pikachu. Malamar decides to let Pangoro fight Pikachu again while he leaves and continues his way to the Friendship Star. Pikachu defeats Pangoro which makes him retreat, Pikachu and his friends now can continue. Pikachu and friends get to the Ice Tower, a dungeon full of Ice-Type Pokémon, which they manage to get through, on one of the floors, they encounter Malamar still making his way across the Tower. He decides to fight Pikachu on his own thinking that Pangoro couldn't defeat them. Pikachu manages to defeat Malamar, Malamar decides to retreat because of defeat. At the end of the Staircase, Pikachu and friends find the Friendship Star, and thanks Popplio for helping them. Malamar is revealed to have stalked Pikachu and his friends, to which he says that Pikachu and friends are pretty strong and have lots of friendship. Interlude Florges leaves the castle, but meets Malamar at the entrance, who he says to her that he's not gonna tell anyone about her leaving to try and get Pikachu. Meloetta also leaves the castle as well. Part 6 (Ocean Area and Aloe Realm) Pikachu and pals return to HubPark with the fifth Star in their hands, Genesect tells the group that they only have 2 more Friendship Stars to collect, and that the next Gate is near the fountain. The group of Heroes arrive at the Ocean Area which is a Waterpark-like Area in a sandy beach, they find Oshawott who seems to be confused and doesn't know where he is and joins Pikachu's group. They find the Leader of the Area, Greninja, who says that the Friendship Star was kept in a different Realm, known as the Aloe Realm, led by Mythical Pokémon Hoopa. Pikachu and friends head into the Portal that leads into the Aloe Realm, where it is shown the Realm is close to destruction by the Void. They meet Hoopa who says in order to get the Friendship Star, they must defeat the 4 Tapu Guardians of the Aloe Realm to get it. The group fights Tapu Koko first, and his nine trial Pokémon: Joltik, Voltorb, Mareep, Alolan Raichu, Luxio, Electabuzz, Magnezone, Eelektross, and Mega Manectric. Then they head to fight Tapu Lele, with her other nine trial Pokémon: Solosis, Chingling, Munna, Xatu, Beeheyem, Grumpig, Gardevoir, Alakazam, and Mega Gallade. However, after defeating Tapu Lele, Zygarde appears in front of them and tells them how he is impressed with them having already five Friendship Stars and says that their time is running out, before teleporting away by using the Negative Cell's power. Pikachu and Friends go to fight Tapu Bulu with his nine trial Pokémon, however instead, they encounter Florges and fight her, only to find out that Florges was only wasting valuable time while the Void grew to a maximum size and started destroying the Aloe Realm, Florges teleported away while Pikachu and friends went back into the Portal to escape the Void, while it destroyed the Aloe Realm and everyone inside the Aloe Realm. Pikachu and friends return into the Aloe Realm, only to find a pitch black area with nothing left, similar when Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig were in the "Nothing Realm". Pikachu and friends manage to find the Friendship Star with little power left from it. They encounter Meloetta in the destroyed Aloe Realm who takes the Star, only to lose it (Along with being restored) in a battle with them, Meloetta thanks them for returning her to normal, before leaving back to HubPark, Pikachu and Pals retrieve the Friendship Star. Interlude Zygarde orders everyone to stay in the Castle, knowing that Pikachu and friends have gotten Star somehow and knows that they're gonna get to him. Chapters and other parts * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Story Intro * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Garden Area) * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 1 (Dark Cutscene)/Interlude * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 (Ruins Area) * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 2 Interlude (Dark Cutscene) * Poképark 3: Wonders Return: Part 3 UNCREATED Gameplay Unlike the first 2 installments, this game takes place in a Area that is between Poképarks, Gates exist in this world, that open to different Areas. They can be only opened with the power from the Friendship Stars in order to continue the story. Pokémon from Gens 6 and 7 appear in the game also, although Gen 6 Pokémon have bigger roles. Playable Characters Partner Pokémon These Pokémon aren't playable, but they provide advantages to the Player. HTU means How to Unlock. Attractions Goodra's Garden Protector In this Attraction, you have to ward off Caterpies, Weedles, Ninjasks, Vikavolts, and Pinsirs as they try to get to the Garden in the middle, you get points while protecting the Small Garden (The Garden gives 10 Points each second), and while warding off the Bug Pokémon (Caterpies give 25 Points, Weedles give 20 Points, Ninjasks give 25 points, Vikavolts give 30 Points, and Pinsirs give 50 Points), If the Garden is destroyed, the round ends. Aegislash's Temple Topple In this Attraction, you must fight off Pokémon on a balancing Tower while also keeping balance on the tower to prevent it from falling, the Pokémon you defeat give out points (Mudbrays give 50 points, Carbinks give 20 Points, Crabrawlers give 25 points, and Honedges give 30 points) If the tower collapses from being unbalanced for too long (Falling off the tower only lets you get back up on the tower a few seconds later), the round will end. Delphox's Flame Race In this Attraction, you're in a race along with 7 other competitors. You move around and try to reach the finish, you can also bump into other pokémon, stunning them a bit, going out of bounds will cause you to slow down until you get back on the track. Unexpected Battles and Game Over At some cases, in the story, there will be a few battles that (in the story's case, and not the game itself) you have one chance at winning, if you lose in these Unexpected Battles, the Game over screen will show. Game Overs can also happen if you are defeated by an enemy ingame (and not in a battle), or by making a wrong decision in the game.Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Games